Rule 1: Cardio
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles/Oneshots* Random drabbles/oneshots for the High School of the Dead fandom. Multiple parings. Multiple Ratings. Multiple genres. Anything goes. Written for multiple challenge sites.
1. Rainbows and Cherry Pie

Title: Rainbows and Cherry Pie  
Fandom: High School of the Dead  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Cherry (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #27)  
Word Count: 215  
Rating: G  
Summary: [CU] Rei's at her limit. [Takashi, Rei]  
Warnings: None

**RAINBOWS AND CHERRY PIE**

Rei slid down the rough wall until she was sitting on the concrete sidewalk. They'd been running for the last hour and she was exhausted.

"We can't stay long," Takashi announced quietly.

Rei frowned. "There aren't any of them around. Can't we just stay here for a while?"

Takashi shook his head, upset with her hopeful tone. "We can't stay out in the open like this."

Rei sighed loudly. "I don't see why we can't just stay here-"

"Rei, you know exactly why we can't stay here." Takashi was surprised with her attitude. She was normally so much stronger than this.

"But I'm _tired_!" She cried out suddenly. "I've been chased, attacked, and almost eaten by those, those, _things_ today! I just want to sit here for a while."

"Rei-"

"Today hasn't exactly been all rainbows and cherry pie!"

Takashi tried not to laugh at her. "Rei," he said again, quiet yet forceful.

"What?"

"Keep your voice down or they're going to find us."

Rei looked down, suddenly unable to look at him. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"We'll stay until they show up," he offered.

Rei nodded, thankful.

"Which probably won't be all that long considering how you were just screaming," he added with a grin.

"Sorry," she said again, this time with an edge of sarcasm.

* * *

Posted on: May 13th 2012


	2. No More Screams

Title: No More Screams  
Fandom: High School of the Dead  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Cherry (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #27) + Pest (bonus)  
Word Count: 259  
Rating: M  
Summary: [CU] Noise was like a dinner bell to them. [Takashi, Kota]  
Warnings: Violence, Gore

**NO MORE SCREAMS**

"Shoot her!" Kota hissed.

"I can't-" Takashi began, though he brought the rifle up to his shoulder and found the woman in his scope.

"They'll get her and it'll be over anyway." Kota's voice was softer now. He understood why Takashi was hesitating; there was a possibility that, no matter how small, the woman might get away.

The woman was screaming, which only succeeded in bring more of them after her. Noise was like a dinner bell to them. Even if she did manage to get away, they'd pester her, claw away at her hiding place until they got her. She was covered in blood, Takashi didn't need the high-powered scope to see that, but was it her own or someone else's? Had she already been bitten? Shooting her would be doing her a favor. No one deserved to ripped apart by those things. Kota placed his hand on the rifle.

"I'll do it."

"No, I can do it," Takashi said firmly and Kota removed his hand.

The woman's hysteric screams ramped up a few notches, they had caught up to her and had her cornered, already ripping away pieces of her flesh. Takashi brought the woman's head into the center of his scope. She was wearing cherry-red lipstick, he noticed absently; the color didn't suit her. He closed his eyes as he squeezed the trigger; he couldn't watch. The rifle's kickback forced his feet back and his eyes open again. Kota's hand found Takashi's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was quiet again. No more screams.

* * *

Posted on: May 13th 2012


	3. Hot For Teacher

Title: Hot For Teacher  
Fandom: High School of the Dead  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Cherry (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #27)  
Word Count: 211  
Rating: M  
Summary: [CU] Was this really happening? [Takashi, Shizuka]  
Warnings: Adult situations, Spoilers for episode 6

**HOT FOR TEACHER**

"Whoa," Takashi breathed.

Was this really happening? Miss Marikawa's slick skin pressed against his arm as her towel slipped lower. Yeah, this was happening.

"M…miss Marikawa-" Takashi stammered, panicking as she practically straddled him now.

"I told you, call me Shizuka," she scolded with a giggle.

"Shizuka," Takashi said, attempting to escape again. "Are you drunk?"

"Only a little," she answered her voice melodious, her hands freely roaming his body. "What's wrong?"

Takashi opened his mouth to answer, but then realized he didn't have one. What _was_ wrong with him? He had an extremely hot, basically naked, woman in his lap. Why was he trying to get away from that again?

"You've, you know, had sex before right?"

Her question made him flinch. "What? I…of course I have!"

Shizuka giggled again, obviously excited. "Oh, let me have your cherry!"

"_What?"_ Takashi yelled. Was she serious? Her hands found their way to his crotch. Yeah, she was serious. "Miss Marikawa, Shizuka-"

"Yes?" she purred in his ear, causing him to forget what he was about to say.

"I…I mean we, _we_ can't-"

"Of course we can." She smiled, pressing her lips against his neck just below his ear.

"Takashi!" Rei's voice snapped him from the lusty haze Shizuka was wrapping him in.

* * *

Posted on: May 13th 2012


	4. Savior

Title: Savior  
Fandom: High School of the Dead  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Rise (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #28)  
Word Count: 242  
Rating: M  
Summary: [CU] He's always there to save her. [Rei, Takashi]  
Warnings: Violence

**SAVIOR**

Rei's back connected with the stone wall bringing her retreat to an abrupt halt. This was it. She was definitely not going to make it out of this one. She had no weapon and had been herded into a dead end. A group of infected were shuffling towards her in their mindless way, closing the distance, and bringing her death with them. One of the closest reached for her and Rei snatched her arm away, trying to force herself further into the wall. A hysterical scream rose in her throat, the cringe-inducing sound only spurred the walking dead forward and no doubt alerted any others that were within hearing range to her presence.

"Rei!" Takashi yelled, coming from seemingly nowhere, his ever-faithful baseball bat in hand.

"Takashi!" Rei screamed back, the sight of him bringing her back to her senses. She wasn't going to go out without a fight.

She lashed out at the nearest zombie, her foot connecting with its knee and forcing it back at an unnatural angle.

"Rei! This way!" Takashi yelled as his bat connected with the side of zombie's head, sending it flying in a spray of gore.

Rei scrambled forward towards Takashi, ducking under his baseball bat as he took a swing at another zombie. She collided with his hip, knocking him back slightly, but he still managed to take out another.

"Run!" he directed harshly and Rei obeyed, not about to argue with her savior.

* * *

Posted on: June 28th 2012


End file.
